


莨菪|Nightshade

by Cloudystar



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Soul Bond, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudystar/pseuds/Cloudystar
Summary: 意识到自己的死敌是命定之人，酷拉皮卡内心挣扎。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276155) by [seiyuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiyuna/pseuds/seiyuna). 



酷拉皮卡跪在木制地板上，头高高地昂起，背脊挺得笔直，一副并不像是他这个年纪会有的拘谨样子。

他一言不发，好让父母专心于眼前的事。他的母亲仔细地将药草用碾杵捣碎，双手由于施力而颤抖。只有哚哚木器相撞击的声音一次次刺穿周遭的寂静。

 “你的手，”他的父亲向他示意。他轻轻地握住酷拉皮卡伸出的手，然后捏了捏示意他安心。“会有一点痛。”

酷拉皮卡表示没什么。和派罗四处探险时他常常受些小伤，还弄断过自己的手臂。得到酷拉皮卡的同意后，他的父亲取出一把小刀并快速地划破他的皮肤。

比起从前受过的伤，这一道伤口的痛对酷拉皮卡来说不算什么。然而他父亲看起来比他还要痛，哪里有想要伤自己孩子的父母呢？血流了出来，一滴一滴，滴到碾钵里。

父亲将一块浸湿了的毛巾压在酷拉皮卡的伤口上。他面带歉意，酷拉皮卡对他露出理解的微笑。伤口包扎起来之后，他的母亲也终于在完成了这一系列的步骤之后松了一口气。父亲用手指梳理酷拉皮卡的头发，拂起额发，露出他的前额。

母亲用手指蘸取了一些混合物在他的额头上涂抹成一个十字的形状。那些东西像是在灼烧他的皮肤，刺痛，但并非不可忍受。

他的父母显得很安静。母亲看起来似乎想要说些什么，但她扫了一眼父亲之后迅速地闭上了嘴。他们似乎都有些震惊。

这一仪式的结果应该表明，酷拉皮卡将会像他的父母以及其他的族人一样，分化成为一个Beta。因此酷拉皮卡认为他们完全没有必要遵循这一套荒唐的传统，不过知道派罗也经历过这一切让他多少感到有些安慰。

 “那么……？”

 “记号是绿色的，”终于他的母亲说道，“我的孩子，你是一个Omega。”

父亲哭了起来，这让酷拉皮卡吓了一大跳。他们环抱着酷拉皮卡，向他保证即使他和大家都不同，一切都不会有什么改变。

在年仅12岁的时候，酷拉皮卡经历了两件彻底改变他的人生的事。

两件都不可能更糟。

 

 

酷拉皮卡刚走进房间就看见雷欧力迅速地将袋子藏在身后。不过他试图掩匿什么的行动还是失败了，一个瓶子跌落下来，沿着地板一路滚到了酷拉皮卡脚下。

他的心沉了下去。

 “我很抱歉，我——我无意间翻了你的东西。”

酷拉皮卡叹了口气，捡起那个装满药片的瓶子。

 “真的很抱歉。”雷欧力恳切地认错。

雷欧力是个Beta，而酷拉皮卡一直很谨慎地使用一些措施来掩盖自身状况。在使用掩盖气味的沐浴液之后，他一般会被误认为是个Beta。虽然并不会和谁度过自己的发情期，他还是会服用避孕药物，以此缓解身体上的不适。

 “我本应该是个Beta。”

人们在说到Omega的时候，往往想到一些柔弱的需要保护的小东西。酷拉皮卡并不希望那些轻蔑的目光落到自己身上。他想要强大。

 “我不弱。”

 “我知道。你非常地强大，”雷欧力向他保证，“要知道，这并不会改变我对你的看法。”

酷拉皮卡对他露出浅笑，并示意他在桌边坐下。“谢谢你。”

雷欧力走了过来，拉出一把椅子。他将自己的声音压得很低，以防小杰和奇犽突然返回。“不知道我问这个问题是否恰当，你上一次发情是在什么时候？”

 “两年前。”酷拉皮卡坦白说。

雷欧力吃惊地看着他。“抑制这么长的时间会有严重的副作用。”

关于Omega一年至少应该有一次发情期这件事本就存在争议，更何况，酷拉皮卡有更重要的事情要做。

 “我知道。”

雷欧力表现出了他严肃的一面，向他解释抑制剂的长期使用对Omega身体健康的害处。抑制剂会使他自身的激素紊乱，使发情期变得异常或者不规律。过于频繁地服用药物也会使他的身体随着时间慢慢被毁坏。

酷拉皮卡耐心地听他把这些讲完，并保证会照顾好自己。然而当目标近在眼前的时候脱离药物是十分困难的，况且他并不打算为任何事停止脚步，即使是他自己身体的欲望。

酷拉皮卡不需要配偶。他要的是复仇，而配偶只会造成阻碍。

 

 

雨将他的衣服和鞋子都浸得湿润。在友客鑫的人潮中奔跑，紧盯着目标，用复杂这个词来形容目前的状况显得太过轻巧。不过，在这场追逐幻影旅团的行动里，天气状况在他所关心的所有因素里列在最后。

在酷拉皮卡接近他们的过程中，前面的那几个人散开了。一个男人和两个女人突然停住了脚步并转过身来。

那一瞬间，酷拉皮卡闪身躲进了近旁的巷道。默默观察那个应该是他们的领头人的穿着黑衣的男人。

 “看见他们了吗？”男人说话时的嗓音打断了他的思绪。在他继续和他的团员说话的时候，酷拉皮卡颤栗了起来。

 “我只看到了轮廓。有一个在那个巷子里，不过我没有看到脸。”戴着眼镜的女人回答。

 “一个在垃圾箱的后面。”另一个女人指出。

 “好，”他指示道，“保持‘凝’。”

随着男人的靠近，酷拉皮卡的心脏在胸膛里狂跳。即使混杂在冰凉的雨水和泥土的气味里，弥漫在空气中浓郁的咖啡味还是传达了过来。他的膝盖发软，下腹发热。

**不。**

酷拉皮卡试图忽略掉自己身体的状况，他的整个身体在欲望中燃烧。在男人逐渐走近，他们之间缩短的距离中，某件事还是得到了确认。这个男人是他的配偶。

**不！**

一瞬间，他母亲说过的话在脑海中回响。 **只需要一眼，** **Omega** **就能认出自己的配偶。配偶的气味令他们愉悦，而其他** **Alpha** **的气味就没有那么好了。**

酷拉皮卡屏住呼吸。如果在此刻屈服那么一切都完了。他举起缠绕着锁链的右手，准备拼上一切与之对战。

然后超乎想象的事情发生了——小杰跳了出来，奇犽也随之将自己暴露。

意料之外的事情所带来的震惊让酷拉皮卡倒吸一口气，感觉像是挣脱了钳制。他在发现自己的配偶的激动情绪和伙伴自我牺牲的悲痛情绪中拉扯。

他身体前倾，深深地呼吸。他必须要赶快想办法去救他们，但他同样想要从身心的复杂感觉中逃开。

 

 

 “你在看什么？”在男人探寻的目光下，酷拉皮卡觉得自己胸膛里的心脏再一次鼓噪起来。他周身飘荡的熟悉的咖啡气息让他花光几乎所有力气才得以控制自己。

 “我没想到锁链手是个女人。”

**他没发现。**

他对酷拉皮卡的状况一无所知，而酷拉皮卡要让这个情况继续保持下去。

 “我有这么说过吗？不要被表象蒙蔽了。”酷拉皮卡这么说着，取下了假发。他不能让这个男人扰乱他。“你最好注意自己的言辞，因为那可能是你的遗言。”

 “你不会杀我。”

 “我无法原谅你夺走的一切。”酷拉皮卡低声说。他很确定自己的眼睛变成了红色。无论在此之前这个男人是否已经获知他的动机，现在他一定是明白过来了。

 “我不认为你会那么做。”他平静地回答。

这个男人没有弄明白自己的位置，酷拉皮卡以此为借口对他诉诸暴力手段。他没有躲开他的拳头，酷拉皮卡听见让他满足的骨裂声，他的拳头上沾染了这个男人温热的血。

酷拉皮卡保有许多秘密。

这是其中一个。

 

 

他偷走了酷拉皮卡的一切。

作为回报，酷拉皮卡取走了他的念和同伴。

锁链末端的匕首插入了男人的胸膛，缠绕在他的心脏上。酷拉皮卡能够感觉到从纤细的锁链那端传来的心跳，平稳而有力。

边缘紧贴着酷拉皮卡心脏的利刃让他发痛。他不知道如果取走了这个男人的性命，这感觉会不会加剧。或许这种疼痛会笼罩着他，如影随形，作为他扭曲到会杀死自己的配偶的证明。

 

  

在一个夜晚，压在他胸口的沉重感觉消散了。

酷拉皮卡明白自己失败了，所做的一切都是徒劳的。

然而，从那个夜晚开始，噩梦终于不再降临于他的睡眠。

在接下来的几个月里，酷拉皮卡选择了更明智的做法。他的生活不再是围绕着想方设法摧毁掉永不消失的幻影旅团打转。他要将自己投入到收回族人的遗物这件事上。

 

 

在和雷欧力重聚并加入十二支之后，酷拉皮卡被正式地建议停止服用抑制剂。雷欧力几乎是恳求他承诺至少停几个月，他已经持续服用药物太长时间。

酷拉皮卡自己的身体状况也让人害怕。发情热甚至可以冲破药物的抑制作用，将他变成一个可悲又无助的废物。

在雷欧力的坚持下，酷拉皮卡咨询了奇多尔，她赞同雷欧力关于健康隐患的担忧，并送给了他几盒特制的沐浴用品和除味剂。

酷拉皮卡开始担心起自己的发情期。即使距离下一次还有一个月的时间，掩盖气味的沐浴露所能起到的效用也十分有限。

 

 

黑鲸号出航的前夜，在第一层的宴会大厅里举行着VIP庆祝会。被邀请参加这一盛会的，除了第一层的王室成员和政客们，还有第二层的名人、杰出人士以及富豪们。菜肴精致得如同在大厅每个角落的装饰，毫不吝惜地摆满了宴会的长桌。

酷拉皮卡站在怀里抱着瓦布尔王子的奥依德王妃身边。大部分的贵族和富人都对她和她的女儿展现出了足够的尊重。到目前为止并没有什么紧急状况出现。

处于距离发情期只有一周的时间里，有如此多的人特别是如此多Alpha的环境，催化了他的激素分泌。他如今在为自己长时间持续服用抑制剂并突然停用的行为付出代价，不过还好只需要完成今晚的任务就可以离开这里了。

他感到自己的喉咙干得发痛。那是任何一种饮料也无法浇灭的饥渴。奥依德王妃向他投来了关心的目光，他只是摇了摇头。

主动接近目标的行为是毫无必要的，因为酷拉皮卡反而是先被发现的那一个。按理说信息素被闻到是不可能的事，但是酷拉皮卡想不出有什么别的原因会使切利多尼希从房间的另一侧将目光锁定在自己的身上。

酷拉皮卡思考着各种可能性。相互问候之后，奥依德王妃在一群穿着繁复华丽礼服裙的年轻女性簇拥下离开了，留下酷拉皮卡和他在一起。尽管酷拉皮卡是作为保镖的那一个，反而是她在分别前用眼神提醒他当心。

而切利多尼希，似乎并没有在期望着基本社交中的客套话以外的东西。酷拉皮卡尽量控制着自己的表情，忽略下腹猛烈翻腾的火热，对切利多尼希说出赞美的话，并回应他关于文学和艺术的话题。

切利多尼希有些夸张地挥手打断他的话，并遗憾地表示，鉴于这里并没有谁有足以相媲美的学识，他一定在这宴会上和他一样无聊得快发疯。这似乎代表着表示他们之间的交流目前十分顺利。

像是试图对他抛出橄榄枝，切利多尼希吟诵了一段他最喜欢的诗：

**她在幽美中行走**

**像静夜** **——** **万里无云，满天星斗，**

**一切明暗交织的美色**

**都在她那容貌和双眸中汇合。***

“我是个男人。”带着笑，酷拉皮卡尖锐地说。被当作另一个Alpha的追求对象实在是令人作呕。

 “我知道，”他毫不在意地回答，“那么我能请你跳支舞吗？”

切利多尼希深深鞠了一躬，执起酷拉皮卡的手。这触碰让人反感，酷拉皮卡几乎试图要反射性地把手抽回。然而对方低下头像是要在他的手上落下一个吻。

黑色的影子从酷拉皮卡眼前一闪而过，然后他的手就被别的什么人夺了过去。切利多尼希眯起双眼，酷拉皮卡跟着他的视线，看见一个穿着正装，黑发有点乱糟糟，有着神秘黑色眼睛的人。他强烈的信息素使酷拉皮卡的呼吸停滞，体内一阵热流冲刷而过。

库洛洛就站在他身边，带着让酷拉皮卡背脊发凉的笑容，就像是他即将成功窃取什么。当他开口，他的声音平静且冷如坚冰。

 “很抱歉，殿下，这支舞是我的。”库洛洛姿态强硬语调坚定。他的握着的手十分用力，甚至带着些独占欲。

不过他们并没有跳舞，库洛洛拽着处于震惊之中的酷拉皮卡迅速地离开了大厅，忽略了周遭那些窃窃低语和落在他们身上探寻的目光。

他们拐入一条空无一人的走廊，酷拉皮卡终于挣脱了库洛洛的手，摆脱被继续拖着走的局面。“你这是什么情况？你在这里做什么？”

 “你是个Omega。”库洛洛说着，并没有回答他的问题。

这不是个问句。

酷拉皮卡的喉咙发干，艰难地吞咽了一下。他并没有任何理由对此做出回答，但是话语就自然而然从嘴里说出，提醒着他自己的弱点。“是的。”

燥热让人难以忍受。他惊恐地发现身体背叛了自己，将库洛洛认作是属于他的。距离他们上次见面已经有一年多，他的一部分渴求着触碰他。

但是酷拉皮卡非常善于自我克制。

库洛洛察觉到了他内心的混乱，伸出手抚上他的额头。酷拉皮卡向后退缩，却还是让他的手停留在了自己的脸颊上。库洛洛的手有些凉，落在他高热的皮肤上的触感十分明显。

他不希望自己的第一次是在原始需求的驱使下发生。如果库洛洛对他有那么一点点尊重，就应该留他一个人待会儿而不是碰他。但即使是那样，他也不会毫无反抗地屈从。和一个Alpha发生关系，只不过是件让他更深地意识到自己身为Omega的事。

 “为什么你没有服用抑制剂？”库洛洛好奇地问。那么他是闻到了酷拉皮卡的信息素。作为一个没有伴侣的Alpha，他似乎泰然自若，一如平常，而酷拉皮卡觉得自己像是快要被活活烧死。

 “雷欧力建议我停止服用抑制剂。”

 “那个医学生，”库洛洛说，“你爱他。”

 “是的。”酷拉皮卡毫无犹豫脱口回答。库洛洛的表情随之变得晦暗。激怒他十分容易，酷拉皮卡想要说些更刺激库洛洛的话，但理智又让他决定不那么做。“我爱雷欧力。不过我也爱奇犽和小杰。”

库洛洛若有所思地看着他。“我从没想过最终会和你成了一对伴侣。你的眼里满是愤怒，心里全是仇恨。”

 “我不想要你。”酷拉皮卡脱口而出。

 “不过我或许想。”

一记重击。

酷拉皮卡感觉到体内升起强烈的恐慌。

 “仅仅是因为这种——”酷拉皮卡示意他们之间的空气，“——联系？”

 “你误会了。在挑战我的团员并挫败了其中两位，还封住了我的念的时候，你已经挑起了我的兴趣。”库洛洛露出一个揶揄的笑，“发现预言所指的死神竟然是个小鬼，当时我真是太惊讶了。”

 “那么，去你的，库洛洛。因为我只会做出正确的选择，我发誓和绝不会走上你在一起这条路。”

库洛洛发出带着兴味的低吟。

 “我想要你拥有我，就像我拥有你一样。”库洛洛没有因为他的态度而产生丝毫的动摇。他伸手将酷拉皮卡的金色头发拨到一边，露出酷拉皮卡的领口。

 “你并没有拥有我，”酷拉皮卡将手拍开。 **还没有。** “我不相信你。没有信任，你就完全没有希望和我在一起。”

他黑色的双眼发亮。“这是一个挑战吗？那我就得想办法引诱你了。”库洛洛轻轻说，回避了可能产生的争执。

库洛洛的拇指捻过酷拉皮卡的下唇。酷拉皮卡确定他可以看见自己脸上混杂的，不情愿和憎恶的表情。然而，库洛洛说出口的又是另一回事了。

 “我们去找一些水和药品。走吧。”库洛洛招了招手，转过身。

 “不。我不是那些对你言听计从的蜘蛛。”酷拉皮卡向后退将背靠在墙上以作支撑。他没有意料到他态度的突然变化，不确定应该如何应对这种状况。

库洛洛扬起一条眉毛。“随你。”

 “如果你不想把命丢掉就离我远点。”他克制着自己身体在对方注视下的颤动。

 “这实在太容易预料到了。你并不想杀我。”库洛洛面无表情地说。

 “离开。”酷拉皮卡语气强硬，努力保持住得体的形象。这是最后的警告。他的腿快要撑不住了，而库洛洛是他最不想在那样的状态下见到的人。

库洛洛带着可以料想的冷漠态度遵从他的要求。不过在此之前他脱下了自己的外套，披在酷拉皮卡身上。

 “之后我会来找你。”然而酷拉皮卡并不需要这样的承诺。

随后，库洛洛离开了。

酷拉皮卡立即冲进了离这里最近的盥洗室单人间，并将自己锁在里面。他靠在门上，埋首于自己的掌心，止不住喉咙发出的急切抽泣声。他需要做点什么，来熄灭席卷全身的欲火。

他抬头看向镜子里自己的影像，他的眼眶发红，与肌肤上的潮红相互映衬。不过由于一直戴着隐形眼镜，他也不确定自己的眼睛是什么时候开始变的。

将盖在肩膀上的外套脱下，库洛洛的气息让他腿根颤抖。没有听从头脑中的声音， **这是错的，不要这么做，** 他抱紧了外套，呼吸中全都是库洛洛。

他沉醉在那个人的信息素里，意识开始变得模糊。

黑咖啡和干净皮革的气息质朴且纯粹，撩人而又似乎不止如此。夜间绽放的茉莉气味像是让人麻痹的尘雾，带着淡淡甜香，抚慰他的情绪。这真是不可思议。酷拉皮卡以为自己会感到危险，但事实上他只觉得安心。

天旋地转。

直到向下身看了一眼，他才意识到自己硬了。他明白现在最需要的是帮自己释放出来，自我克制在此时是愚蠢的选择。

酷拉皮卡颤抖着解开自己的裤子。他一只手伸下去，握住自己的性器，激烈地上下抚慰起来。他的另一只手紧紧地抓着库洛洛的外衣，掩在鼻子上。他的身体极度地敏感，随着每一个动作颤动。

在屏住呼吸的持续动作间，库洛洛触碰他的画面突然出现在脑海里。库洛洛，他的Alpha，和他共享鱼水之欢，低声念着他的名字，温热的鼻息吹拂在他的耳边，紧挨着他的脖颈。

酷拉皮卡倒吸一口气。在接下来几次抚慰之后随着手腕一个抽动，然后他——

射了出来。

他的身体在从未有过的强烈感觉下颤栗，精液从手上滑落。羞耻，饥渴，还有全新的快感在他的意识里层层叠叠来回激荡。

他恐惧地发现自己会对这感觉上瘾。

* * *

*周永启版译文


	2. Chapter 2

酷拉皮卡为自己短暂的缺席不停道歉。

多亏了旋律帮他监听着这边的情况。擅自离开岗位，即使只是短暂的离开，也是不负责任的行为。还好奥依德王妃宽厚而且体谅他人。

在他护送奥依德王妃回到她起居的区域时，她好奇地看着他。

 “你的那个迷人的王子是谁？” 奥依德王妃问道。虽然身处紧张的局势中，她还是难得地露出了浅笑。这表情使她没有了往日的阴沉，看起来更年轻一些。

 “他不是什么王子。”酷拉皮卡有些不可思议地看向她。她极少像现在这样带着担忧以外的表情，于是他忍不住嘴角也牵起一个微笑。“他是个坏人。”

她笑出声来，低下头看向自己的孩子。听到母亲的笑声，瓦布尔王子发出兴奋的低喃，也跟着笑了起来。

 “我是认真的，殿下。他就是个窃贼。”

 “好吧。”奥依德王妃低声说，对他的话并不完全信服，“如果有什么我能帮到你的话，请告诉我。”

如果可以，他希望至少能有一周的时间脱离这次的委托任务，来处理自己不稳定的发情期。但在目前的情况下这是不现实的。

 “我会确保自己的工作不受阻碍。”酷拉皮卡做出决定，“我向您保证。”

如果他连自己都照看不好的话，他就不可能有足够的能力确保他们的安全。

 

 

酷拉皮卡打开门的时候闻到了弥散在空气中的香味。

浓郁的气味让他的鼻子发痒。然后他看见了了一些花束和桌上插在装饰华丽的花瓶里的 **洋剪秋萝** 。

他熟悉这样的气味。在充满好奇心的童年里，他曾经采摘过卢窟索森林里能找到的所有花，并把她们带给派罗。这样即使他看不见，也能闻到这些花朵。

指尖触摸到紫粉色的花瓣，一如记忆中的那样柔软。

卧室里的其他东西似乎都好好地呆在原位。不过厨房的桌面上多出一只白色的大袋子，里面整齐地放着一些物品。在翻找一遍之后，他在里面发现了不同品牌的止痛药和维生素片，好几瓶水，以及——几盒焦糖味的布丁？

酷拉皮卡希望这种事情仅有这么一次。可能是库洛洛在吸入了他的信息素之后疯掉了吧。

他听说过在临近发情期的一段时间，Alpha会表现出用礼物把自己的配偶淹没的倾向，但在他这里，这是个不受欢迎的举动。

 

 

 “我很抱歉。”

 “你只会道歉。”酷拉皮卡不受自控地出言调笑。

 “真的。”在电话的那一头，雷欧力愧疚得快要炸裂，“我应该更多地考虑到你目前所处的环境。”

 “你当时考虑到了我的身体健康。你没有错。”

 “我本应该更帮得上忙一些的。我很抱歉，酷拉皮卡。”雷欧力说，语调中带着明显的后悔情绪，“你一定要挺住，不过如果有什么我能帮得上忙的事，即使只是把你护送回房，我也会去帮你的。我很抱歉我不能立刻来看你。最近三层的事情太忙了，不过我会尽量帮你的。”

酷拉皮卡心不在焉地考虑是否要将关于库洛洛的事告诉他，但最终还是决定不那么做。

会说出那些奇怪的话都是激素在作祟，他从没有这么情绪化过。他突然有些庆幸雷欧力不能亲眼看到他现在的样子。

 “我很感激你做出的努力。”

 

 

有那么特定的几件事，酷拉皮卡拒绝让自己感受到。而这个，是其中之一。

他的身体渴求着不能被原谅的东西，但他又不可能简单地忽视自己的需求。酷拉皮卡早已习惯了被渴望折磨而又对一切无能为力，但这次不同，这让他不安。

他为自我所摒弃的一部分，渴望着紧贴库洛洛，瘫软在他的抚摸下，和他肌肤相亲。

**你可以屈服的。**

他闭上眼睛，拒绝脑海中的那个声音。

**你可以占有他。**

他的意志在一波又一波的折磨冲刷下渐渐变得薄弱，驱使着他听命于自己的欲望。他憎恨这个脆弱且不受控的自己。

他不会被打败。

 

 

那个晚上，酷拉皮卡被自己的噩梦折磨得肌肤潮红，唇舌干渴。

他梦见一片海岸，海风带来清新空气，和咸咸的海的气息。他赤着脚沿着海岸线行走，沙子扎进他的脚心。然后他弯腰捧起一抔细沙，看着它们从指间滑落回到脚下的沙滩上。

天上挂着满盈的月亮，近得像是触手可及。

海浪来来回回冲刷着他的双脚。在高高的潮水里，酷拉皮卡看见了他。

月光反射在无尽的海面上，酷拉皮卡眯起眼睛，水中有一个身影，召唤他去往他的身边。他应召而去，海水漫到了大腿，泡沫附在膝盖又慢慢消散。

酷拉皮卡并不惧怕失败。他并不害怕站在高峰之上，发现自己除非振翅得以生存，就只能从绝壁上坠落进入死亡的深渊。只要是为了派罗。

那让他变得强大。

但在这铁甲中，软肋也应运而生。

那个身影捉摸不定。当他终于能够伸手触及，酷拉皮卡收拢的手指只捕捉到空荡的一片虚无。随后夜晚降临，没有一丝光亮。

呼吸间全是冰冷的海水，他的口腔和鼻腔涩得发痛。酷拉皮卡放声大叫，或许是替自己把不能喊的全都喊出来。在海水里他被拖拽着不断下沉再下沉。

他如此无助，一切都坠入了黑暗。

海水的气息喷洒在身上让他皮肤有些痒，酷拉皮卡隐隐回复了些意识。他的衣服浸了海水和细沙，又湿又硬。有冰凉的手抚在他的额头上，一个低沉的声音告诉他该醒过来了。

当酷拉皮卡睁开眼睛，夜晚已经过去，而他依然独自一人。

 

 

在结束了一天的工作之后，酷拉皮卡选择泡个澡。他的四肢沉重，就像在海水里蹚了一整天。

泡在装着热水的浴缸里，酷拉皮卡用掩盖气味的沐浴液把自己清洗干净，然后在自己脖子和手腕上的腺体上涂抹预防气味溢出的药物。热水解除了肌肉的酸胀，不过疼痛感依然残留在身体的各个部位。

慢慢擦干身体，他穿上了纯色短袖衫和长裤。

 “呆了这么长时间。我还在想你是不是晕倒在里面了。”

 “什么——”酷拉皮卡倒吸一口气，“什么情况。”

库洛洛大大咧咧躺在他的床上，手里翻着一本书。他转向酷拉皮卡的方向，一只手撑着下巴，露出品鉴的表情。“这里的安保系统比你想的还要松懈。”

 “出去。 **立刻** 。”

丝毫没有受到他的要求的影响，库洛洛坐起来，拿出了一个大盒子：“不过我带了这个给你。”

 “为什么？”

 “因为我想？”库洛洛听起来自己也不是很确定，“我只是想要来看看我的Omega。”

话语中带着占有意味的词语让他寒毛倒竖。正常人不会半夜闯入别人的卧室，不过库洛洛无论如何也和正常沾不上边。

 “ **出去** 里面有哪个字是你不懂的吗？” 酷拉皮卡厉声说道，语调尖锐一如他的怒视的双眼。

 “我不想离开你。”库洛洛带着直白的表情和他对视。他的视线像是在搜寻什么，酷拉皮卡不确定他在找什么，不过他似乎也没有寻找到答案。

 “你是来找茬的吗？我很累了。”酷拉皮卡直截了当地表示。这也是事实。“如果你不离开的话，那么我走。”

酷拉皮卡需要距离。他很难在靠得这么近的情况下压制住自己的渴望。他磕磕绊绊走向自己的鞋子，弯下腰想把他们穿上。他花了很长的时间才把脚套进鞋子里，然后抖着手系上鞋带。

他走向桌子，正准备伸手抓住房间钥匙。然而库洛洛将手覆了上来。

库洛洛翻转他的手，手指捏住他的手腕，挨着腺体所在的位置。他的脉搏在库洛洛的掌心跳动。

 “你看起来不太好。”库洛洛看着他说。

库洛洛用他的另一只手擦掉酷拉皮卡锁骨凹陷处的汗水，扫过他领口，那个他标记他的时候要留下记号的地方。

**噢，天呐。**

整个世界像是失焦了一般旋转起来。

眼前的景象开始转动，酷拉皮卡不知所措，只能任凭自己向一边倒去。他闭上眼睛，淹没在天旋地转的知觉中。有一双手扶着他的肩膀，帮他站稳直到一切又回归正常。

酷拉皮卡做好了面临最糟糕的情况的心理准备，他睁开双眼。他的眼睛毫无疑问已经变得火红。刚才他是倒在了库洛洛的胸前。

 “慢点。”库洛洛轻柔地说，用坚实的怀抱支撑着他。

酷拉皮卡知道这感觉很好。

他就像已经忘记了要怎么呼吸。

他开始急切而短促地喘息。发情热的影响力淹没了他的感官，让他呆立原地。

他没有推开库洛洛的力气。无助感反而让他拽紧库洛洛的衬衣。

库洛洛在他的后腰划着圈，呼出一口气。酷拉皮卡跟着他呼气，然后他们统一了呼吸的节奏。

当他终于平静了下来，库洛洛牵着他的手，让他坐到旁边的椅子上。他们的每一次接触都让他全身颤栗。“不要动好吗？我马上回来。”

他试图将焚身的火焰咽下。眼泪不知在什么时候胀得双眼发酸，他用手背狠狠抹掉。疲惫和痛苦让他觉得自己像是一滩烂泥。

库洛洛端着一杯冰水回来。

 “我不需要你的任何东西。”酷拉皮卡拒绝道。

但杯子还是被塞到了他的手里。他不想也不愿在自己做了这么多努力之后依然失去控制。然而库洛洛的气味让他喜悦，而他也越来越难以集中注意。

 “既然你都说得这么清楚了。”库洛洛说着，伸出手擦掉他脸颊上的泪痕。他单膝跪在酷拉皮卡面前，伸出手引导着他的手把水杯凑到唇边。

酷拉皮卡喝了一小口水，吞咽的动作让他的喉咙发痛。咽下的冰水更像是一团火，一路烧了进去。

 “你是不是总是立刻选择压抑自己？”库洛洛轻声问，“如果你一直自我压抑，欲望最终会控制你。而你别无选择只能不断深陷。”

酷拉皮卡知道话中的是真相，但真相让他怒火中烧。

 “像这样的东西从来不能限制住我。”说出这句话的，是眼前这个总是取得自己所有想要的东西的人。

酷拉皮卡眼神变得冰冷。“就算是这样，你费了这么大力气到这里来不就是为了艹我吗？这不就是你的目的？”

库洛洛愕然，不可置信地眨了眨眼睛。他不太赞同酷拉皮卡的遣词，皱起眉头。“我想要你承认，你想要我，就如同我想要你一样。”

 “你想要控制我。”酷拉皮卡用平静的口吻掩饰自己越烧越旺的怒火，“你认为你能让我屈服于你。”

 “不。”他摇头回答。

 “随便你怎么说吧， **团长** 。”酷拉皮卡苦笑起来，声音刺耳。他将这一切归咎于发情，他的话语扭曲，变得糟糕并且满怀恶意。“我不就是个卑贱的用来满足你的Omega吗？”

 “不要这么叫我。”库洛洛沉着脸告诫他，看起来高深难测。“不要错误地认为我没有把你平等看待。”

酷拉皮卡一个字都不信。

 “你紧盯着切利多尼希，想要从他那里拿回火红眼。要知道——处于目前这样的身体状况，你什么都得不到。何况他也对你有兴趣，而我不会让他得到你。”库洛洛将残酷的真相摆在他面前。他的声音有些部分利落得像玻璃，尖锐，足够划伤他人。“你甚至不能自保，又怎么可能保护好你的雇主呢？”

库洛洛捏了捏他握着的酷拉皮卡的手，将他的手腕放到自己的唇边，烙下一个吻。酷拉皮卡的喉咙泄出一丝惊呼。

 “让你已经到来的发情期停止的唯一办法，就是和一个Alpha交配。”库洛洛的语气越发轻柔，“我可以帮你，酷拉皮卡。”

那个夜晚，酷拉皮卡第一次明看清他的表情。库洛洛的双眼诚挚，正是这个溺满爱意的表情触动了他。

血液冲向了酷拉皮卡的耳根。他想要做一个自己能承受下来的决定，况且有些界线他绝不想越过。

他对库洛洛的感觉几乎是条件反射——并不是他作为Alpha的那一面，而是幻影旅团的那一面，这并不会随着几句温言软语而改变。

稍稍迟疑了一下，然后他发现了问题的重点。

真奇怪，这领悟怎么超乎想象的刺痛。

库洛洛说得没错。他不可能有一周的时间丢下自己的工作。特别是在卡金王室目前的情形下，奥依德王妃需要他来保证她和她的孩子的安全。

他并不需要爱上自己的配偶。

他将会变得坚不可摧。

 “只有这一次。”酷拉皮卡的声音几不可闻。他会给库洛洛自己的身体，而不是心——这会是具有目的性的行为，并且毫无意义。“在这之后我们会回到最初的关系。如果你不能无条件接受这些要求，那么我就不想要。”

库洛洛点头。“可以。”

想着行动比语言更具有说服力，酷拉皮卡拽着库洛洛的领带在他的嘴唇上印下一个侵略性的吻。这给了他宣泄被长久压抑感情的出口。

亲吻库洛洛就像是溺水一样。

酷拉皮卡在库洛洛的唇间迷失了自己。他尝起来比想象的要甜蜜，酷拉皮卡甚至开始怀疑自己在此刻之前是怎么活下来的。库洛洛在他双唇上移动的唇瓣，掐着他大腿的双手让酷拉皮卡的视线变得模糊起来。

不满足于平淡的吻，他将手伸到库洛洛的头发里，把他拉得更加贴近。库洛洛回应他以炽热的吻，轻声的叹息不受控地从他喉咙里溢出。

酷拉皮卡可以感觉到库洛洛柔软的嘴唇正逐渐弯出一个得逞的笑。

或许是出于什么变态的控制欲，酷拉皮卡用力地拉扯库洛洛的头发，用力到会痛，有效地打断了这个吻。酷拉皮卡带着库洛洛站起来，然后不断推着他，直到他们的腿纠缠着绊倒在一起，库洛洛的背落在床上。

酷拉皮卡脱掉自己的鞋，跨坐在他身上，膝盖分在他身体两侧。库洛洛的手滑到他的腰上。他发现自己喜欢这样居高临下看着库洛洛的感觉，他黑色的头发就像洒在被单上沁开的墨水。

他的手指沿着库洛洛身体的轮廓游走，抚摸过他的肩膀一直到他的身侧。他的黑色领带被酷拉皮卡解开。接着是库洛洛穿着的礼服衬衫上的扣子。酷拉皮卡急躁地胡乱摸索漏掉的最后那粒纽扣，库洛洛不得不轻声笑着出手帮忙。

酷拉皮卡张开双手放在他宽阔的胸膛上，感受指尖下肌肉中所蕴藏的力量。库洛洛把上衣完全脱掉，露出了右臂上的蜘蛛刺青，上面是代表着团长的数字。对族人对自己的忠贞让酷拉皮卡的心像是被放在火上炙烤。

库洛洛抓着他的臀部将他用力拉下，他紧咬着嘴唇阻止自己呻吟出声。有反应的并非只有他一个。酷拉皮卡向后摆动身体，直到库洛洛的勃起抵在了他的股沟上，引起库洛洛的低吟。

库洛洛双手紧紧抓着他，突然翻身将他压下。背部猛地撞在床面上让酷拉皮卡轻声惊呼。

在他的目光下，酷拉皮卡像是只玻璃罩里的蝴蝶。

酷拉皮卡用手掌推拒着库洛洛的胸膛，但是库洛洛将他的手腕按在床上。他们的嘴唇再一次相触，相融在夺走呼吸的亲吻里。一连串温柔的细吻沿着他的下颌落下，落在他的眼帘，然后来到他的脖子上。

酷拉皮卡在他的牙齿擦过颈部皮肤的时候僵住了。库洛洛咬了下去，并没有用力到能够咬破皮肤将他标记，但足够留下淤痕。他吮吸着那个地方，让酷拉皮卡呼出的气息变得颤抖。

库洛洛用空出的另一只手的手指钩住酷拉皮卡穿着的长裤的裤腰，缓缓地带着内裤一起往下拽。不慌不忙地像是在拆开珍贵物品的外包装。

分泌出的液体流淌到酷拉皮卡赤裸的大腿上。在库洛洛想要将他吞食的目光下，酷拉皮卡脸颊发热。他不知道那双阴郁的眼睛看到了什么。他双唇红肿，肌肤潮红，双眼如火地躺在他身下的样子，会让库洛洛想到什么。

 “你这个样子真漂亮。”库洛洛细语，这让酷拉皮卡怀疑自己是不是将所想的说出了声。

 “快点。”酷拉皮卡催促道。

库洛洛发出轻声低笑。“你有没有——？”

酷拉皮卡打断他的话，示意了抽屉的方向。他能听到库洛洛拉开抽屉和打开瓶盖的声音。直到库洛洛掰开他的双腿，将自己卡进他的腿间，他才对他们正在做的这件事有了实质性的感觉。

库洛洛在他的大腿内侧落下一些吻，咬着敏感的皮肤直到留下像是灼烧的红痕。库洛洛开始将一只沾了润滑剂的手指缓缓地探进去。这感觉并没有想象中那么难受。酷拉皮卡将臀部往前送，让手指进深一点。他可以感觉到库洛洛的身体绷了起来。

酷拉皮卡将腿分得更开给予他行动方便，库洛洛呼吸变得急促。

 “你这么做过吗？”

他的问题让酷拉皮卡笑了。“如果我没有一边想着你一边用手指把自己打开过，又怎么会有润滑剂呢？”

库洛洛低声咒骂，然后他已经开始将第二根手指往里塞。两根手指在他体内弯曲伸展，合拢撑开。他的手指按压在内壁的感觉让酷拉皮卡大腿不住颤抖。

在第三根手指蜷起来的时候，库洛洛擦过了什么地方，他忍不住弓起背，那是像要将他击散的感觉。

库洛洛三根已经湿漉漉的手指在穴口反复插入抽出，一遍又一遍按压同一个敏感点，直到酷拉皮卡发出细微的呜咽声，绞着他的手指身体止不住颤栗。“这里？”

这感觉太甜美，酷拉皮卡快要盛不下。

 “快点。”酷拉皮卡的声音带着热情。

 “让我来给你快乐。”库洛洛轻声说。来自他这样的Alpha的温柔语调，拨弄着酷拉皮卡的心弦。“让我来抚慰你。”

库洛洛很快褪下了他们身上还留着的衣服。当库洛洛解开腰带脱下裤子，眼前所见让酷拉皮卡喉头一紧。

酷拉皮卡将自己的臀部从床上抬起一点，库洛洛的龟头抵在入口处，随着阴茎的进入那里被撑开成他的形状。

 “好紧。”库洛洛低声说。控制着不让自己太急切，他抓着酷拉皮卡的手不停颤抖。

他的勃起要比三根手指粗大。库洛洛把自己往里送，渐渐将他的里面完全填满，酷拉皮卡将头甩向后方，发出无声的呻吟。他被完全撑开，满得发胀，就这样和库洛洛连接在了一起。

他从不知道会有这样奇异的感觉。酷拉皮卡半阖着眼睛，头靠在枕头上。

 “这样还好吗？”不可否认，库洛洛非常有耐心，并不像酷拉皮卡以为的那样具有侵略性。“如果想停的话告诉我。”

 “继续。”酷拉皮卡催促他。这本应带着命令的口吻，说出口却听起来更像是不满的抱怨。

 “保持呼吸。”库洛洛提醒他，而他不清楚那是什么意思。

库洛洛后退了一点，然后向前撞进去，酷拉皮卡呼吸一滞。观察着他的每一个反应，库洛洛接下来的一连串抽插变得缓慢而细心克制，但是酷拉皮卡依然想要感受更多。他想要库洛洛不带感情地干他，而不是这样缓慢得让人难以忍受地动作。

他将腿缠上库洛洛的腰并钩住，以助于库洛洛进到更深的地方。立即明白了他想要什么，库洛洛把酷拉皮卡的臀拉得更靠近一些，加快了速度，每一次的顶入都撞击在他体内深处。

酷拉皮卡的指甲深深陷入库洛洛的背部，不顾一切地紧紧抓住他，被迫使着发出一声声不成调的呜咽和抽泣。在这样贴近库洛洛的姿势下，他呼吸到的都是令人沉醉的气息，开始意识恍惚。他不知道自己的气味对于库洛洛是不是也闻起来这样好。

他用鼻子蹭着库洛洛的颈窝，靠近他散发气味的腺体，将自己笼罩在这熟悉的气息中。这一动作让库洛洛发出满足的低哼，他现在一定也在酷拉皮卡身上闻到了自己的味道。

他用手指梳理他的黑发，将额发理向脑后。当他们的视线交汇，酷拉皮卡收紧了缠绕在库洛洛身上的腿。他额发掀起来的样子更为他所熟悉。酷拉皮卡心脏像是被狠狠拧了一下，他将自己投入一个火热的吻里，好忘掉这种错误的感觉。

库洛洛咬在他的下嘴唇上，然后坐了起来结束这个吻。体内的性器跟着转换了角度，这超出了任何酷拉皮卡所能想到的感觉。库洛洛抵在他最敏感的地方来回滑动，让他发出被扼住的呻吟。库洛洛显然是察觉到了，更用力地顶在那个位置，直到酷拉皮卡听到自己哭了出来。

酷拉皮卡的手指紧抓着枕头和床单，库洛洛的挞伐毫不留情，他对此毫无反抗之力。随着每次撞入他用力将酷拉皮卡拉向自己，抓握用力得足以在那些位置留下淤青。这感觉太过美妙。比美妙还要美妙。

 “库洛洛。”他低呼出声，被自己嘶哑的声音吓了一跳。

 “再说一遍。”库洛洛的眼神阴沉又饥渴，被欲望笼罩。他的Alpha想要他，而这个要求让他的心脏狂跳。

 “库——库洛洛。”酷拉皮卡咬紧牙关，思维零落，不知所措地沉浸在纯粹的肉体欢愉中。

库洛洛收紧在他身上的手，不断地在他体内撞击，抽插变得更快。

 “好好说。”库洛洛低吼着，几乎像是只野兽。酷拉皮卡已经承受不了他的索求。

 “库洛洛。”酷拉皮卡重复着，近乎于祈求。酷拉皮卡抓过库洛洛的手，引导着抚摸他的勃起，告诉他自己想要的触摸方式，抚慰和施力的位置。

他领悟得很快。

 “再说一次。”

 “库洛洛，求你了，我快要——”

酷拉皮卡得到了一个格外用力的挺入，用力得几乎将他从床上顶起来。他将头猛地后甩，向库洛洛露出自己的脖子。这样子太具诱惑力，库洛洛俯下身贴近酷拉皮卡，将牙齿咬入他露出的皮肤，血流了出来。

酷拉皮卡可以感觉到那个被烙上的印记，由库洛洛完成的他们之间的结合。

 “我的。”库洛洛说着，酷拉皮卡颈上的伤口随之震颤。

酷拉皮卡听到了。他听到了接着摆动着臀部，让他们结合得更加紧密。

库洛洛的速度慢了下来，然后释放在他体内，迫使酷拉皮卡的身体坦诚地迎接高潮的席卷。

 “是的。”酷拉皮卡在此刻的激情中喘息。他在高潮的余韵里，在库洛洛身下扭动、啜泣。“是你的。”

酷拉皮卡能够感觉到库洛洛的性器在自己体内渐渐胀大，以及从那里传来的搏动。结在体内形成的感觉让他猛吸了一口气，库洛洛亲吻舔弄着脖子上的记号让他的注意力从那压迫感中转移开。

库洛洛小心翼翼地翻转身体，让自己躺下，这样酷拉皮卡就能靠在他的胸前休息。体内的结使得酷拉皮卡的身体无法动弹。

他们陷入了沉默。

 “你还好吗？”

酷拉皮卡不知道。

愧疚感捏紧了他的心。混杂在脖子和后背的僵硬感，粘稠的汗水和精液里，他觉得这就是他想要的一切，但他不确定自己是不是想要以这样的方式获得。

 “我闻起来像是什么？”酷拉皮卡转而问。

库洛洛呼吸着，胸膛随之起伏。“就像是洁净的空气。不怎么好描述，不过你让我想起了清新的雨水和暴雨过后的泥土。”

酷拉皮卡没有回应，只是瘫在库洛洛温暖的怀抱里，让自己发情的状态慢慢消散。他感到不可思议的安心，不过这即是拥有配偶的感觉。

库洛洛在他身下移动位置，然后吻了吻他的发顶。他轻拍酷拉皮卡的大腿，示意他起身。结已经消退了，酷拉皮卡坐了起来。库洛洛慢慢从他身体里退出过程中，他们相连的地方发出不堪入耳的水声。

酷拉皮卡惊恐地感觉到湿滑的液体和精液从他的穴口淌出。他不敢去看库洛洛。

他死死地盯着床单，库洛洛站起来从床边离开。他不知道库洛洛是不是就这样走了，但是浴室的灯被打开，随后传出浴缸里灌水的声音。

疲惫渗入骨髓，酷拉皮卡几乎就要迷迷糊糊地睡去。有脚步声慢慢靠近他，然后，他从床上被抱起来。

 “什么——”

 “我得帮你清理干净。”库洛洛的表情散发着愉悦的光芒，酷拉皮卡立刻停止了抗议。

库洛洛将他放在温暖的浴缸里，然后再一次离开了。这样的温柔对待让酷拉皮卡非常吃惊。环绕着他的温热的水似乎在促使他继续沉溺下去。

一会儿之后，库洛洛重新出现了，他把换下来的被单放进洗衣机里。水随着库洛洛跨进浴缸溅洒出去，他在他身后贴着坐下。

 “尽量不要睡着。”他在酷拉皮卡耳边低声提醒。

 “我不会睡着。这个浴缸并没有大到够我们两个人用。”酷拉皮卡叹息说，这让库洛洛笑了起来。

库洛洛带着柔情蹭他的脖子，他发现自己不由自主向后靠，加深这个接触。

 “你真好闻。”库洛洛说着，这让酷拉皮卡的心鼓噪起来。

库洛洛拿过洗发水，倒了一些在掌心。他们如此贴近，并且共用沐浴用品，酷拉皮卡突然意识到库洛洛会被自己的气味完全覆盖。

他的手指穿过酷拉皮卡的金发，按摩他的头皮，将每一缕头发梳开，解开相互缠结的地方。酷拉皮卡微阖着双眼，发出满足的叹息，让库洛洛不慌不忙地动作。在他们的头发都打上泡并冲洗干净之后，库洛洛取了一些沐浴露涂在手上。

他的双手滑过酷拉皮卡的肩膀和背，他的手臂，在他的胸前慢慢移动。库洛洛继续带着温柔和尊重抚摸他身体其余的部分，向酷拉皮卡展示有别于他们之前分享过的另一种亲密行为。

这短暂的感觉在库洛洛的手抚过他胸前的乳头时就消失了。酷拉皮卡发出了细微的呜咽声。像是试探会有怎样的反应，库洛洛将一根手指按在了他的后穴。他猛地吸了一口气，感觉到下腹燃起了细小的火焰。

 “停。”酷拉皮卡低声说，“我可以自己来。”

 “好的。”库洛洛说，亲吻着他颈上的标记，“好的，酷拉皮卡。”

在这之后，库洛洛用毛巾把他擦干，一直细心照料他直道最后一刻。酷拉皮卡感觉到身体的疼痛渐渐消退，被倦怠和满足感取代。

在重新铺好的床上，酷拉皮卡依偎在强壮的臂弯里，呼吸着属于自己的气息，沉入睡眠。


	3. Chapter 3

宁静的小镇，新闻散播速度之快让人猝不及防。

就像耸人听闻的标题还不能达到足够的效果似的，在主流报纸的头版，充斥着大量吸引读者注意的照片。新闻界从不在涉及到悲剧报道，特别是这样轰动性悲剧的时候委婉叙事。

卢窟索地区发生屠杀惨案。

酷拉皮卡坐在那里一言不发，手指无意识地抓紧报纸，肩膀像压着千斤重担。他的父母，家人，朋友，派罗——如今都只是被挖掉双眼的残缺尸体，在不知名的地方渐渐腐烂，甚至没有一块刻着名字的墓碑作为祭奠。

此时的酷拉皮卡只是一个12岁的小男孩。但那一刻起，他不得不飞速地长大。

 

 

他要活下来。

他应该感到悲痛，因为凭吊死者是作为幸存者的他应该做的事。但他选择了复仇——否则，他就会变成一具空壳，变成一具和死去了的族人没有什么区别的尸体，即使他还活着。

 

 

在那之后像是过了一个世纪，他们命运的轨迹才开始交错。

这个男人身着黑夜的颜色，沉重得如同死亡本身。披在肩上的缀着皮毛的大衣飘在身后像是唤醒他的鲜血和死尸，那些他存在的唯一证明。

无论酷拉皮卡多么想要终结一切，他也没能在这里获得自己想要的答案。这个男人保持着沉默，那对他来说几乎是一种折磨。

酷拉皮卡能感觉到他的生命沉甸甸地握在自己手上。锁链紧紧地缠绕着他的跳动的心脏，充满了生命的力量。从锁链传来的心跳带着颤栗，然而，他笑了。

他嘴角的弧度冰冷而得意。他的嘴唇随着话语嗡动，但酷拉皮卡听不见他说了什么，耳里只有逐渐放大变得清晰的心跳声。

随着最后一声心跳，他眼里的光消失了，将酷拉皮卡吞没在无尽的黑暗里。

有人因他而死。他们是被害死的，酷拉皮卡不断告诉自己他并不在乎那些人的性命，也不在乎死亡对他们的家人挚友所造成的伤害。事实上那些都是他做的——他杀了那些人。他的行为和他想阻止的那些罪犯别无二致。

酷拉皮卡没想到的是自己会充满无垠的 **失落** ，好像失去了什么重要的东西。

他不能深思。

没有人会因为同情而得到救赎。

 

 

酷拉皮卡猛地醒来，呼吸还在颤抖着。他不敢睁开眼睛，害怕会看到支离破碎的躯体和空洞的眼眶。

慢慢地，对真实世界的感觉才回到他身上。不属于他的平静安稳的呼吸。从背后将他抱紧的强壮手臂，像是在宣告所有权。他带着些许不情愿，睁开眼睛，将手放在眼前，手心摊开。

没有沾着血。

酷拉皮卡将自己从伴侣的怀抱中解脱出来，然后翻转过去看他。落在脸上的黑发半掩着他的五官，藏住了他额头上的十字刺青。床边台灯发出的暗淡的光甚至让他看起来更年轻。

**这太容易了。**

此时此刻取走他的性命是如此的简单，但酷拉皮卡庆幸库洛洛在现实中活得好好地，这让他松了一口气。但同时，酷拉皮卡不知道要如何面对这种不可原谅的感觉。他已经不知道自己了。

在和自身争斗了这么久之后，他最终还是屈服于天性。酷拉皮卡太渴望尝到他嘴唇的甜蜜滋味，呼吸他的气息，让自己被填满不再受痛苦折磨。

最后看了自己的配偶一眼，然后他轻轻地离开床，走进卫生间。酷拉皮卡在镜中的影像看起来荒淫而堕落，淤痕遍布胸口和大腿。这是他从没有体会过的感觉，但也不是完全不能接受。

他对着镜检查自己的脖子，被咬出来的标记看起来有点吓人，肿起来的伤口发红，带着紫色的淤青。他从没见过什么东西看起来像是这样的。

用手指戳了戳伤口，他痛得抽了口气，然后皱着眉头飞快地将手拿开。除了脖子的部分，似乎只要穿好衣服他看起来也不会太糟。

这只会是库洛洛留下的众多记号之一。

酷拉皮卡返回卧室的时候按下了开关，灯光把整个房间点亮。库洛洛依旧呼吸平稳，睫毛在沉睡中颤动。他们的衣服相互纠缠着散乱在地板上各处，作为昨晚发生的事的确凿证据。他匆忙打开衣柜，拿出一套新的衣服，然后换上了这身平常穿的职业套装。

酷拉皮卡坐在床沿隔着被子不断摇晃库洛洛，直到他开始翻身。终于，他从毯子和床单之间探出头来，睡眼朦胧地揉着眼睛。他的头发乱蓬蓬四处胡乱地支着。

 “什么时间了？”库洛洛声音含糊地发问。

 “五点。”酷拉皮卡简要地回答，“我要准备工作了。”

 “我不是个晨型人。”他迷迷糊糊地说。盖毯随着他坐起来从他裸露的胸口滑落。酷拉皮卡不得不转开脸，库洛洛嘴角弯起几不可见的笑。

从眼角的余光，酷拉皮卡能察觉到库洛洛靠过来想要吻他。但他的嘴唇立刻被酷拉皮卡用手挡住了。

 “别告诉我你已经忘了我们说好了什么。”酷拉皮卡警惕起来。

 “完全没有。”库洛洛回答，然后在他的手心印上一个不带绮思的吻。

酷拉皮卡的脸抽动了一下，然后收回了手。“现在给你十分钟的时间，穿好衣服然后离开。”

库洛洛开始捡地上散落的衣物，酷拉皮卡又回到了衣柜面前，心不在焉地查看自己的着装。这种沉默显得气氛有些僵硬。

酷拉皮卡决定说些什么。

 “你为什么会答应我的条件呢？”他轻声问。

在短暂的悉悉簌簌和嗑哒一声皮带扣上的声音之后，库洛洛回答道：“你是我命运决定的伴侣，而我想要在别人之前标记你。这有什么问题吗？”

 “没有问题。”酷拉皮卡回应，尽管这句话里面全都是问题。他保持着语调平静而礼貌，像是在和陌生人说话。

 “这就对了。”库洛洛一字一句地说。

酷拉皮卡的手暴露出他没有自己显得那么镇定，他从衣柜里把库洛洛的短上衣取出来。在他们视线交错中，酷拉皮卡看到库洛洛的眼睛里反射出自己犹豫的样子。

 “把这个拿回去。”他把那件外套扔在床上，然后看着库洛洛留在桌上的盒子。“还有那个。”

库洛洛朝着桌子点了点头。“你应该把那个留下。”

“我不想留。”酷拉皮卡语气坚决。

库洛洛从不是个听从别人的人。看着他拿起盒子，然后递到自己手上，酷拉皮卡觉得自己的伤口又开始发痛，脖子上的标记一下一下地鼓动。酷拉皮卡不知道该怎么办。他想将自己奇怪的状况怪罪到标记上，但他知道其实这感觉刺透皮肤直达心脏。

库洛洛把盒子硬塞到他的手上之后，一言不发地离开了。

 

 

无论如何，酷拉皮卡现在头脑是从未有过的清醒。在仅仅和伴侣共度了一天之后，折磨着他的发情热消失了，感觉像是脱胎换骨了一样。

他打算施行自己将奥依德王妃和瓦布尔王子转移到第三层的计划，以此回避继承战对她们生命安全造成的威胁。

 “你很聪明，知道需要保持距离。”奥依德王妃带着庄重的笑容评价，“同时还能让配偶没有办法逃出你的手心。”

她话语中透露的讯息让酷拉皮卡想了解关于她的配偶的事。但他还是压下了自己的好奇心，专注于眼前需要处理的事。

每次想起库洛洛曾经在他的床上和他共枕而眠，酷拉皮卡都觉得十分难以接受。他把床品全都换了一遍，不放过一丝库洛洛残留的气息。但这些最终还是没有用，因为他身体上被他抚摸的感觉从未消失。他们就像那双深沉的眼睛一样跟随着他，铭刻在他的脑海里。

 

 

过了好几天，酷拉皮卡才想起那个桌上的他一直没碰的盒子。他屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地打开盖子。

已去往另一个世界的人留下的遗物用空洞的眼回望他。他觉得自己的胸口发紧，心脏被深深的失落和痛苦包围。

他虔诚地将罐子抱在胸口，玻璃传来冰冷的触感。在这么久的时间里，这一对眼睛一直在库洛洛手上。他需要确认，这一次，这双眼睛是原本的状态，而不是会消失的复制品。

酷拉皮卡缓缓地呼出一口气。

 

 

 “我很担心你。”

雷欧力只能把他短暂的休息时间利用起来和他会面，不过这么一小会儿对酷拉皮卡来说已经非常足够了。他实在太充满友爱，而且也是这里唯一一位希望酷拉皮卡不要把自己逼得太紧的人。只不过，雷欧力自己脸色发黄，眼袋很重，毫无疑问是连续的无法休息的夜晚造成的。

 “我也很担心你。”酷拉皮卡坦白说，“不过我会好起来的。”

酷拉皮卡微笑地做着保证，忽略掉突然袭来的刺痛感。他对雷欧力隐瞒了太多秘密，不过他还是要努力假装自己说出的谎言其实都是真相。

他对家人和朋友的爱永远都在第一位。然而即使在雷欧力面前，他发现自己依然在想着库洛洛。他作为一个团长，发誓忠于自己的团队。如果这样来看，他们有些过于相似，他们的力量都来源于自己所爱的那些人。

雷欧力必须离开并回到工作岗位上，在他转过身的那一刻，酷拉皮卡的手伸向了他的手提包。他感觉到自己手上那个瓶子的重量，手指触摸到的标签的质感。他倒了一片在自己手里，然后把那片药放在自己舌头上，咽了下去。

突然，酷拉皮卡不受控制剧烈地咳嗽起来，直到这一状况消失，才又回复了正常的呼吸。他倒了杯水来帮助吞咽，心不在焉地回想雷欧力曾经严肃地警告过他的那些不良反应。

 

 

酷拉皮卡又回到了平常的状况，虽然有些感觉不太一样了。不过到底是什么，他并不太能说得上来。

“你似乎非常平静。”旋律柔声说，“我很久没有见你处于这样的状态了。”

揭露出的真相让人惊讶，但也不是非常让人难以置信。

“我很长时间没有这样的感觉了。”酷拉皮卡叹息。

旋律闭上眼睛聆听他的心跳声。她的手画出声音所呈现出的形态，并笑着说：“平静的状态很适合你。”

事情没有那么简单，但是今晚，他可以一试。

他觉得多少有了些勇气。

 

 

那个晚上，有个艺术展在第一层举办。酷拉皮卡在展厅反复搜寻切利多尼希的踪迹，然而终是徒劳。一回头，他发现库洛洛在盯着自己。

库洛洛的突然出现把酷拉皮卡差点吓得魂不附体，他迅速地收回视线。此时库洛洛的信息素强硬地灌进他的呼吸道，将他完全吞没，让他感觉像是淹没在了一池水中。距离上次他们见面就像已经过了一个世纪。

他能感觉到库洛洛的视线落在自己身上，这感觉让他如芒在背。似乎仅仅不去理会，库洛洛并不会就此离开。“你为什么不看周围的这些艺术品呢？”

库洛洛轻笑出声，然后向他走来，他们之间的距离随之缩短。库洛洛侧过身，话语吹拂在他的耳廓：“你应该知道，即使身处于满屋的无价之宝中，我想看的也只有你一个。”

酷拉皮卡的脸颊烧了起来，这种火热感一路蔓延到他的耳尖。不可否认，库洛洛的话语能毫不费力地撩拨他。

 

 

在一个由他最得力下属守卫的保险箱里，存放着30对泡在装着福尔马林的玻璃罐里的火红眼。另有一对在他的房间，剩下的5对在那位精神错乱的王子手上。

守卫从舱门口让出位置，让他得以进入。酷拉皮卡不知道有多少人跨入了这扇门之后就再也没有出现过。

这个房间是个宽敞的大厅，装饰着古董和织锦。他和这里的主人分别在由黑橡木雕刻出的长餐桌两边。

 “欢迎，我的朋友。”切利多尼希坐在长桌的另一端，背后是身着黑衣的守卫，他们在他出现的时候脸上露出轻蔑的冷笑。“我一直盼着你来。”

低沉的一声，门在酷拉皮卡背后合上。为了减轻加速上升的不确定感，他让自己以毫无情绪的表情，来面对那些来自守卫的怀疑目光的轰炸。他在这宽大的表面抛光发亮的桌子的这一侧和切利多尼希对峙。

 “我就开门见山了。”酷拉皮卡说道，沉思中垂下眼睛。他不打算做无必要的寒暄。“我是来找你手上的那些火红眼的。这件事没什么好商量。”

他睁开双眼，血色深红在眼前蔓延开。切利多尼希并没有显露出什么吃惊的样子，只是用审视的目光看着他。几个守卫立刻围上来，摆出防卫的姿态，但又被切利多尼希挥退了。

他十指交叉，把下巴搁在上面，像是短暂地考虑了一下他的话。“你总是让我惊讶，我的朋友。可以想见是怎样的悲惨遭遇将你塑造成了如今这样的杰作。讲一讲你的故事吧。”

 “我的故事不是让你用来消遣的。”酷拉皮卡果断拒绝。

 “在多年前发生的——”

 “我不是什么多年前的人物，也不是什么历史的一角。如果你意识到了那些灾难所造成的后果，那你应该明白那些眼睛所代表的意义。”

切利多尼希摆出一副自傲的姿态伸出一根手指摇了摇:“痛使你和我成为完全不同的人。只要你的痛苦经历支撑着你，构成你活着的意义——”

切利多尼希将自己的袖子挽起来，然后拿过了放在一边的餐刀。他将刀刃贴在手臂的皮肤上，划了下去，向酷拉皮卡展示他流出的血，红得一如酒杯里的琼浆。

他虚伪的笑声回荡在大厅里。

 “你看，我没有感觉痛的能力。”切利多尼希摇了摇头,“没错，我完全没办法了解你的感受。”

 “真是不幸。”酷拉皮卡出口讽刺，但似乎他毫无变化的语调让切利多尼希感受到了一丝愉悦。

 “如果你不愿意和我讲你的故事，那和我聊聊这个吧。”切利多尼希嗅了嗅四周的空气,“你闻起来不一样了。 **你属于谁？** ”

酷拉皮卡有那么一瞬间心跳停滞。他的胸腔和血液变得冰冷，随后不断变得更冷。

 “我属于我自己。”

 “Omega的存在就是为了繁衍。”切利多尼希满不在乎地抬了抬肩，“这是世界通行的法则。”

去你的世界通行法则，因为即使酷拉皮卡和他的配偶睡了，他也还是他自己。他看着切利多尼希的眼神带着毫不掩饰的厌恶。

 “我原本打算拥有你，不过我现在是真的很好奇到底谁抢在前面先把你标记了。你是被强迫的吗？”他开始慢慢走向酷拉皮卡站着的位置，脚步声带着压迫。血液不断从他的伤口溢出。“或者，是你引诱了他？”

 “我不做这种事。”酷拉皮卡冷冷地说。

 “然而事实上，你没有办法压制住自己的天性，就像是个兽类。”切利多尼希撕扯着酷拉皮卡的领子，衬衣上的扣子随着他的动作崩开，落在地上。他脖子部位的皮肤暴露在空气里，显出了他的标记，他的红字。“你和那些东西毫无区别。”

轻蔑的神色在酷拉皮卡脸上一闪而过，迅速隐去。

 “你说的对。”隐含着暴怒和决然，酷拉皮卡说。他握住对方的手腕将抓在他衣领的手移开，脸上带着笑。“为了实现目的，没有什么能阻挡我。”

这是暴风雨前的宁静。

 

 

枪击声充斥着船舱，但是子弹被尽数弹开飞向墙面。护卫随着撒了一地的空弹壳失去意识，倒在了地上，一屋子都躺满了人。

切利多尼希，最后剩下的一个，双膝跪在地上，就像是个坏掉的房间装饰。如同其他的火红眼拥有者，酷拉皮卡把他留了下来。死亡对于他们来说太过仁慈，对于他们的罪恶，要用别的方式进行惩戒。

酷拉皮卡会一直摧毁他们，直到他们被自己的恶灵缠身。

他没有再取过任何人的性命——他只是取走了其他的所有。

 

 

他记不起来自己是怎么来到这扇门前，但他就是知道这扇是对的门。他们之间的联系拉拽着他，让他脖子上的标记在认出对方的时候鼓噪起来，然后将他推向他应该去的地方。

敲门三下，他听到点亮灯然后靠近门的轻轻脚步声。门被推开，库洛洛睁大眼睛出现在门口，明显被他的突然造访吓了一跳。

酷拉皮卡推开他进了门。“我们得谈谈。”

 “这副样子出现在我的房里——”库洛洛视线落在酷拉皮卡被扯开的衬衣领口，又看向他的眼睛。“你知道你这是在对我做什么吗？”

他的脸一阵发烫：“我来这不是为了这个。”

库洛洛的轻柔行为一直显得很诚挚，他愿意相信如果他不情愿库洛洛是不会做什么的。

库洛洛示意酷拉皮卡坐到沙发上，在看到酷拉皮卡坐得离他八丈远的时候忍不住笑了。

 “切利多尼希那里没有那些眼睛。”酷拉皮卡开始解释他的来意。在提到那个名字的时候库洛洛的表情变得严肃起来。“他们不见了。被盗了。”

 “没错。”库洛洛承认，又一次注视他的领口。酷拉皮卡突然感到不自在，飞快地用手遮住脖子的一侧，但库洛洛只是看着他这个动作笑出声。

他嘴角下撇，看起来有点生气：“耍着我玩很开心？”

 “我没有在耍你。”库洛洛保证，但酷拉皮卡发誓这是彻头彻尾的谎言。

一本红色封皮的书具现化在库洛洛手里，然后他变戏法一样拿出一大块布盖在桌子上。在他又把布抽走的时候，十个圆柱形玻璃容器出现了，每一个里都有一枚火红色的眼球悬浮在防腐液里。

酷拉皮卡舒出一口气,，是言辞没有这么轻松：“你一定要拿走属于我的东西吗？”

 “我现在就是在还给你。”库洛洛轻声回答。

这完全不会让人产生好感。库洛洛总是做一些越界的事情，把手伸到他不应该碰的事上。连切利多尼希这件事上他都比他快了一步，这实在很伤自尊。

酷拉皮卡有些烦躁地叹了口气，希望自己还能保持足够的风度:“我不需要你帮我完成我自己的事情。”

库洛洛带着疑惑偏了偏头，看起来像是只被踢到的小狗。“我只是想把你的东西还给你。”

这太奇怪了。库洛洛不断夺取直到酷拉皮卡什么都不剩，然后现在他想做的就是不停地给给给。

但即使现在库洛洛把自己的命都给酷拉皮卡，他欠下的血债也不是就能这样简单地偿还。“我看不懂你。”

 “作为你的伴侣，我有这一种——内在的想要照顾你的渴望。”库洛洛小心翼翼地措辞。对于酷拉皮卡，这听起来像是在求偶，他开始有些好奇他们之间的纽带究竟对库洛洛产生了多大的影响。

 “我可以照顾自己。”他厉声说。

 “我知道。抱歉。”库洛洛声音太细微，酷拉皮卡几乎没听见。“我越界做了些不该做的事。”

酷拉皮卡不说话了。他不确定库洛洛是不是有感觉到后悔的能力。

库洛洛说的这些并没有让事情本身好到哪里去，但是酷拉皮卡发现自己并没有像自己应该感到的那么沮丧。他突然之间觉得太过疲惫，并不是身体上的疲惫，而是在实现自己生命中的目标路上的疲惫。他无尽的怒火已经烧成了纯粹的悲哀。

这几乎快要完结了，酷拉皮卡终于能够让自己的亲人们安息。

酷拉皮卡深吸了一口气让自己平静下来，否则几乎就要让权给暴力手段，被怒火焚身。但是现在他不会再让情绪掌握控制权。

他的声音带着虚假的镇定：“我不太相信这些会是没有附加条件的给予。”

听着他的说辞，库洛洛抬起了一边眉毛：“你大概说的对。”

他的手扫过酷拉皮卡的大腿，酷拉皮卡发出了短促的惊呼，几乎要下意识地一拳打过去。“借你的膝盖。”

没有理会他言语上的抗议，库洛洛将自己的头放在他的大腿上。他的躯干整个伸开躺在沙发上，用看不出什么意味的眼神看向酷拉皮卡，随后闭上了眼睛。“我不会做什么的。就是，稍微纵容我一下。”

酷拉皮卡并不欠他什么。但他只是犹豫了一下，然后抚上了库洛洛柔软的头发，把他的额发理起来。

 “什么，没有死亡威胁吗？”库洛洛睁开一只眼睛看他。

 “和你想的相反，我的人生并不是围着杀掉你的目的打转。”他平静地说，在库洛洛假装露出受伤的表情的时候发出冷哼。他拽了拽他的头发。“我有更重要的事情要做。”

酷拉皮卡不停摆弄他的头发，他们陷入了奇妙而舒适的沉默，氛围让人心情宁静，也没有带什么情欲。

命运将他们认作相互完美适配，两个可以独自支撑的碎片，却能拼接得严丝合缝。酷拉皮卡不认为有谁一定需要另一个人才会变得完整，但这却正是纽带所起到的作用。

酷拉皮卡有很多关心的人，里面包括一些像是库洛洛这样的，但一个和他命运缠绕在一起的人听起来实在不太有存在的可能。他不知道自己能不能背负世界坍塌的沉重后果去在乎库洛洛。换一种情况，如果事情大不相同，他怀疑他们还会不会这样在一起。

他摇了摇头，不再纠结于那些愚蠢的想法。没有了复仇的渴望，没有了手上沾染的鲜血，他们都不再是现在的自己。他们也不会以目前这样的方式联系在一起。

酷拉皮卡在另外的人生里想要什么并不重要，重要的是他现在想要什么。

当他将库洛洛的额发梳向后并在额头的刺青上印下一个轻吻的时候，他所想的就只是这些。

当酷拉皮卡退回来，他发现库洛洛似乎失去了语言，眼睛因为惊讶张大。即使觉得这样子很蠢，他还是继续看着库洛洛，甚至于直视对方的眼睛。

 “你这是在为难我。”

 “你难道不是总是取得自己想要的一切？”酷拉皮卡替他罗织好了罪名，但又因为感到窘迫而脸红。

“没错，但是知道 **你** 想要什么对我来说很重要，酷拉皮卡。”

沉默漂浮在半空中，他心不在焉地用自己的手一遍又一遍地梳理库洛洛的头发。

很难以库洛洛渴望他的方式来定义他想要什么。库洛洛已经很清晰地表明了，并不是因为酷拉皮卡是一个Omega他才那么想要他。奇怪而又让人感到安慰的是，库洛洛没有同情心，他所做的这一切都和怜悯无关。

 “我不知道。”酷拉皮卡坦白说。这种，像是丢失了什么的感觉，可以将他毁灭。“但是现在，我只想吻你。”

库洛洛坐了起来，酷拉皮卡伸出双手捧着他的脸。接下来发生的事将会对他和库洛洛之间关系的发展方向起决定作用。这中间有多少是本能在发挥作用，又有多少是库洛洛对他产生的吸引力？

酷拉皮卡将会找出答案。

他定定地看着库洛洛的嘴唇，然后把他拉进一个轻柔的吻，让自己的双唇和库洛洛的相互触碰。这感觉好像这些年来他所紧绷的每一根弦突然之间都松了下来。他轻轻呼出一口气，整个身体都放松下来。

库洛洛舔过酷拉皮卡的下唇，然后舌头侵入他的口腔。他赢得了酷拉皮卡一个轻叹，随之加深了这个吻。他们不急不缓，和他们上一次亲密不同，酷拉皮卡承认这个节奏让人愉快。

 “我以为这对你来说很困难。”库洛洛说着，吻了吻酷拉皮卡的嘴角，“你给自己设限太多。”

这是第一次，酷拉皮卡对他微笑，虽然只是嘴角一点点上翘。“这会一直这么困难。不过现在我想要触摸你，就像你之前触摸我那样。”

他轻轻推着库洛洛的肩膀，直到对方躺在沙发上。

 “酷拉皮卡，你——”

酷拉皮卡跨坐在库洛洛身上，让他闭上了嘴。他的嘴唇在库洛洛的脖子上找到了那个可以感受到他平稳的脉搏的地方，轻咬着直到他苍白的皮肤上出现浅粉色痕迹。然后轻轻舔舐着，以缓解之前所造成的疼痛感。

库洛洛抽了一口气，他想起来自己想说的话：“等一下。”

 “什么？”酷拉皮卡的嘴唇没有离开他的喉咙，他用手指按压库洛洛的腺体。

库洛洛发出低吟，即使酷拉皮卡不可能看到，他也能想象他现在内心混乱的样子。他的目光越过酷拉皮卡，示意了一下桌上摆着的物品。“我觉得在这里不是很恰当。”

 “那么带我去床上。”酷拉皮卡对着他的下颌说。

库洛洛听罢抓紧酷拉皮卡的大腿，让他把双腿挂在自己腰上，然后把酷拉皮卡抱起来。即使被库洛洛抱着，酷拉皮卡也不停地在他的脖子上制造新的痕迹，牙齿沿着喉结啃咬。库洛洛一脚踢开房间门，跌跌撞撞进入卧室，将酷拉皮卡放在床上。

库洛洛膝盖抵在床沿。“你确定要做？”

这犹豫有点让人出乎意料。没有发情热和自我约束相抗争，酷拉皮卡对于现在的状况很清醒。

他伸出手抚上库洛洛的脸颊。“如果你再继续犹豫，我就要改变主意了。”

库洛洛笑了，他的表情放松下来。伸手解开酷拉皮卡衬衣上余下的扣子，他描绘着他脖子上的记号，那个将会伴随他一生的标记。

库洛洛覆上他，酷拉皮卡偏过头，将带着标记的一侧脖子展露更多，让库洛洛能够埋头亲吻那里。他的温热气息洒在酷拉皮卡皮肤上，然后他在那个地方咬下，留下了新的淤痕。

他的手指沿着酷拉皮卡一侧脖子来到他的锁骨，他忍不住在他的轻抚下颤栗。他的手来到酷拉皮卡的胸口，手指扫过他胸口的突起，又俯身去舔另一边的。他掐着他的乳头，使得酷拉皮卡轻轻喘气。这感觉有些奇怪，不过酷拉皮卡并没有在意。

他沿着酷拉皮卡的身体下移来到他的腰，触摸轻得像羽毛。他把酷拉皮卡裤子的拉链打开，将手滑进去，然后连着内裤一起脱掉。

库洛洛的手滑倒酷拉皮卡膝盖后方，把他的大腿掰开。跪在他的双腿之间，库洛洛亲吻他的大腿内侧。忍不住随之发出呜咽声，酷拉皮卡用手掩住自己的嘴，却还是无法阻止声音的散溢。

 “你真漂亮。”库洛洛轻声说，用牙齿在肌肤上描绘，然后咬下。他把酷拉皮卡捂着嘴的手拿开。“从各个意义上。”

酷拉皮卡不停地喘气，眼神尖锐地看着他。“你怎么对我的大腿特别着迷？”

 “我喜欢你的双腿。”库洛洛一边说，一边沿着他的大腿内侧落下一连串细吻。“而且，在这里制造出的痕迹只有我一个人能看到。”

酷拉皮卡脸红得烧起来。“快点。”

库洛洛的声音带着调笑。“只要我的Omega想要。”

库洛洛坐直，掀起自己的短袖衫，从头上脱下，随手扔到地板上。酷拉皮卡的视线扫过他露出的宽阔躯干上苍白的皮肤，如人体雕塑一样分明的肌肉。蜘蛛刺青就纹绘在他的手臂上，提醒着他，他的伴侣的身份。虽然很想伸手触摸，酷拉皮卡还是管住了自己的手。

库洛洛侧过身去，拉开了抽屉，翻找着直到拿出了一瓶润滑剂。他往自己的手指上倒了很多，然后又回到了酷拉皮卡的双腿之间。

他一只手让酷拉皮卡把腿打得更开，另一只手向下探去。他的手指有些凉，让酷拉皮卡身体僵住。有那么一瞬间，犹豫攥紧了他的心脏，但是库洛洛耐心地等待。

这种感觉随着酷拉皮卡镇定下来而平息。之后不用再多说什么，库洛洛知道他想要的一切。

库洛洛的手指在入口处徘徊，等到润滑剂染上了体温再施力进入。他缓慢地让他适应着深入，酷拉皮卡抑制不住因为被撑开的感觉而不停战栗。库洛洛开始用手指抽插，这种慵懒的步调让他打开以承受更多。

他将手指抽出来，又加了一根手指塞进去，让酷拉皮卡继续被拓开。在他能用三根手指进出的时候，酷拉皮卡的双腿已经因为整个扩张过程而颤抖，发软。

 “我知道你喜欢这里被碰。”库洛洛低声说着，在他的敏感点来回刮搔。酷拉皮卡闭上眼睛，感受着他的指尖的动作。他的前戏很温柔，几乎可以说是呵护备至了。“我想知道你喜欢的所有事。”

酷拉皮卡睁开双眼，虹膜已经变成了深红色。他觉得很满又很空，想要库洛洛进入的感觉强烈得让他不知所措。

酷拉皮卡伸手抓住库洛洛的手腕。“让我来。”

库洛洛呼吸停滞了一下，这反应并不是什么有意义的词句，但酷拉皮卡很想再多听几遍这样的声音。库洛洛眨了眨眼睛，脸上有些疑惑，但他还是慢慢地将自己的手指从酷拉皮卡的身体里抽出。

失去了身体接触，酷拉皮卡忍不住产生失落的感觉。但是他在库洛洛开始脱掉自己宽松的长裤的时候恢复过来。酷拉皮卡扯着平角裤的松紧带，连着裤腰，一起从库洛洛的髋部扒下来。

他抓着库洛洛的肩膀，把他推到床上。库洛洛由于惊讶而发出吸气声，脸上变换了表情，酷拉皮卡非常满意他这样的表现。

酷拉皮卡移过去，坐在库洛洛的大腿上，然后倾身轻吻他的嘴唇。库洛洛在他身下放松下来，在他舔着他的下唇时张开了嘴。

有这么一会儿，整个房间都朦朦胧胧，失去了焦点。当眩晕感离去，酷拉皮卡深深吸了一口气。库洛洛双手抓住酷拉皮卡的髋骨往前拽，让自己勃起的性器抵在酷拉皮卡后面的凹陷处。

他们保持着这样的姿势，酷拉皮卡抓住库洛洛的勃起引导着来到他的入口。他慢慢后沉，发出满足的叹息。他的嘴不自觉地张着，感受着令人愉悦的被一点点撑开的感觉。

被库洛洛插入的感觉让酷拉皮卡快要窒息，那个侵入的器官粗大而且坚硬。酷拉皮卡一点一点慢慢纳入库洛洛，一边观察着他的反应。酷拉皮卡不断地继续下坐，努力让自己能适应他充分勃起后的性器尺寸，这场景让库洛洛的眼神发热。

他用手抚摸酷拉皮卡的背脊，随着身体的曲线摩挲他的腰，最后紧紧握住他的臀部。每当酷拉皮卡坐得更深，库洛洛附在皮肤上的手指不由自主随着快感抽动。

 “有别的人见过你这个样子吗？”库洛洛问。

对他来说库洛洛是很多个第一次，但是他突然关心这个问题显得很奇怪。

 “这很重要？”

库洛洛皱起了眉头。“当然重要。”

“那你呢？”酷拉皮卡带着戏弄反问。

 “没有。”库洛洛摇头然后捏了捏他的臀。“不，你不一样。”

 “我和你一样。”酷拉皮卡回答，但他没想到库洛洛会随后露出这样一幅惊喜的表情。他的眼睛闪烁着光芒，在他的唇上落下一个吻。

酷拉皮卡伸出舌头舔过库洛洛的嘴唇，然后离开他的大腿，接着慢慢坐回来。这感觉很好，他的头有些昏昏沉沉。之前的准备做得很充分，再一次被填满的感觉让他晕眩。

 “酷拉皮卡。”库洛洛喘着气，注视着酷拉皮卡用大腿支撑着坐起，又把他整根吞下。

库洛洛看着他就像在看一场精彩的展出。再没有什么比这更让人沉醉，酷拉皮卡上身贴过来，双手撑在库洛洛的胸膛上。库洛洛半阖着眼睛，从自己的睫毛下看着他，就像在说他有多想要酷拉皮卡。

这让酷拉皮卡觉得自己掌控着什么他曾以为不可能掌控的东西，他会在库洛洛身上留下自己的痕迹。他俯下身靠近库洛洛的耳边，就在他耳环的上方诉说。

 “你会为我而高潮，库洛洛。”

酷拉皮卡抬臀，又一次坐下去，这让库洛洛发出了惊讶的类似于哽咽的声音。在下一次摆臀，库洛洛跟上了他的节奏往上送胯。抑制不住发出呻吟，酷拉皮卡开始更卖力地摆动，一次又一次配合他凶猛地插送。

扶着库洛洛的肩膀，酷拉皮卡让自己坐直。当他往下坐，库洛洛往前撞，让自己可以埋得更深。这个新的角度让库洛洛的勃起每一次埋入他的身体时都能制造出爆炸性的快感。

他们的身体相互撞击的速度不断加快，酷拉皮卡为了追逐释放而迷失了自己。他以放纵的姿态骑着库洛洛，在他粗长的器官上起起落落。

库洛洛的手指陷进他的臀肉，他在酷拉皮卡下落时帮助发力。他感觉到库洛洛的急切，那些隐藏在他每一次猛插中的疯狂。从下腹传来的熟悉的热力让他动作变得摇晃，节奏开始减慢。

酷拉皮卡希望把时间再拉长一点，但是库洛洛耸立的性器不断地撞击酷拉皮卡体内最深处，他嘶哑的声音，他的气息——

快要受不了。酷拉皮卡向前倾，贴近他的面庞，双唇来到库洛洛脖子的一侧，轻轻地对着那里吸气呼气，伸手抓住他的下颌。

他咬了下去。

库洛洛明显地因为疼痛而瑟缩了一下，但是酷拉皮卡已经无暇考虑他的反应。他继续着动作并不断绞紧库洛洛。酷拉皮卡从来没有过不碰前面就高潮的经历，但是接下来的一次下摆之后，他射在了自己的腹部。

再回过神来，他已经被压在了床上，他自己的嘴被库洛洛的嘴紧紧堵着。库洛洛维持着大力地掐着他的臀部，疯狂地捣弄，让酷拉皮卡高潮后格外敏感的身体在每一次抽插下喘息。

 “天哪——”酷拉皮卡打断了这个吻，发出细微的呻吟，“——太棒了。”

 “叫我的名字。”库洛洛用气声说。退出，然后更用力地顶入，不断更凶猛地挞伐。

他不由自主大叫：“库洛洛——”

他用力地插入让酷拉皮卡忍不住躬起身体，他能感觉到自己体内的性器抽搐着涌出液体，将他充满。库洛洛阖上眼睛，紧紧咬住自己的下唇，整个身体紧绷着在酷拉皮卡体内高潮。这景象太过情色，酷拉皮卡几乎就要在高潮的余韵中再次达到高潮。

酷拉皮卡能感觉到自己的身体多么饱足，库洛洛翻身躺在一边，慢慢平复呼吸。转头看过去，酷拉皮卡可以看到库洛洛颈窝上自己留下的齿痕。

他的手指比头脑先行，轻轻扫过那个地方，触摸自己留下的痕迹。他抚摸这个记号，他的记号。即使并不像自己身上的标记，这个最终会淡去，但酷拉皮卡还是留下了属于自己的记号。

 

 

清晨，酷拉皮卡溜下床，打开了通往阳台的门。他赤着脚，踩在阳台冰冷而潮湿的地板上。

海面反射着晨日的光，格外耀眼。即使面对无边无际的大海，他也并不惧怕跌落其中。

酷拉皮卡深深呼吸，海洋的气息格外清新，他已经很久没有呼吸到这样洁净的空气。清风拂过，他的身体打了个寒战。

体内升起一种新的宁静的感觉，他开始觉得自己是真真切切地活着。

身后传来细微的脚步声，但酷拉皮卡的视线依旧停留在海上。直到被一件短外套裹住，他才转头看向自己的伴侣。

库洛洛站在他的身后，双手握住他的肩。

 “这上面带着你的气味。”酷拉皮卡吸了一口气，抬头看向他。库洛洛轻轻地将他抱紧，让酷拉皮卡的背贴在他的胸膛。

他有了新的决定。

他原本会走上另一条复仇的道路，对像是这个从不遵从他的意愿而不停让他染血的世界。如果这个世界擅自做出判断并逼迫酷拉皮卡去做那些他做不到的事，那么他会拒绝走上那条路，做别人做不到的事。

他会继续前行。

时间不会让人忘却，再多的慈悲也没有办法让他原谅库洛洛，这个摧毁了他所爱的一切又试图将那些一点点拼回来的男人。

不过，酷拉皮卡已经和过去握手言和，并发现自己满足于简简单单地活着。或许，他们最终是可以共存的——不管怎么说，不可预知的安宁也依然是安宁。

库洛洛靠近他的耳朵，用鼻子蹭他的颈窝。“要做些什么才会让你爱上我？”

他在他的语句里听出些漫不经心的调子，但还是觉得有必要回答一下。“你不会是认真的。”

 “这是一个挑战吗？”库洛洛调笑，在他脖子的标记上落下一个吻。

他说的话有奇异的熟悉感，酷拉皮卡试图在之前的记忆里搜寻出什么结果。但最后他只是转身面对库洛洛。

 “作为交换，给你个东西。”酷拉皮卡从自己的口袋里摸出自己房间的备用钥匙。

库洛洛将头偏向一边，黑色的头发随着这一动作落到一边。他带着困惑的表情看向酷拉皮卡伸出的手，然后又看向酷拉皮卡的双眼。

酷拉皮卡笑了，把钥匙放到库洛洛手中：“你现在可以停止闯入我的房间这一行为。”

库洛洛的表情变得轻松，酷拉皮卡发现自己陷入了一个怀抱。酷拉皮卡不太记得自己上一次和别人这样拥抱在一起是什么样的了，库洛洛一只手环着他的后腰，另一只手轻抚他的头发。

这是一种让人振奋的坚定，酷拉皮卡心脏与之产生共振，走到这一步所带来的愧疚感随之消解了一部分。他并不需要这些，这些也不是什么明智的决定，但也没有他想的那么困扰。

酷拉皮卡从库洛洛陪伴在身边的感觉中得到寻找答案的可能。他有太多问题需要解答，太多事情需要思考。

这没什么。

他们有那么多的时间去探索。

他并没有因为其中一个而放弃另一个，酷拉皮卡将两个部分都背负了起来——对族人的誓言和生命所赋予的沉重，不顾后果。无论怎样，他会活下去。


End file.
